


Reconciliation

by 16woodsequ



Series: Life as a medic [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: After finally, Can be stand alone, Healing, Links in with One to Another, Meeting primus, Megatron is trying, Past Abuse, Predaking killed Starscream, Starscream confronts Megatron, Starscream needs a hug, TFP - Freeform, Trinemates, discussion of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16woodsequ/pseuds/16woodsequ
Summary: Upon arriving in the afterlife, Starscream needs to face someone in order to find peace.Along with his Trinemates Starscream decides to talk to his former Commander.





	Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very pleased with this story and I hope you enjoy it. The idea that Starscream didn't really want to terminate Megatron in the beginning is one I've been playing with for years.  Of course I know Starscream's had his moments of insanity just like Megatron. So not _everything_ can be explained. But I've come up with a fairly good backstory that I like.  
>  I'm so glad I was able to write Skywarp and Thundercracker. I imagine that after they died that Starscream really started to lose it. He kind of lost his purpose once he didn't have a trine to protect.  
> Although I like the idea of Starscream being simply to stubborn to die. I imagine that's how he survived so long... 
> 
> Anyway. I hope the afterlife I did made sense. Mostly, the sparks of the dead can move anywhere they want. And Primus has created places for them, such as where Starscream woke up and the flying bubble that he visited. 

Drifting. That's what it felt like. Listing off aimlessly into some unknown expanse of space. Even his thoughts were muddled. They swirled around him like wisps of smoke. Every time he thought he had one, it would slip though his servos like sand in a...

The wisps shifted and the thought blew away.

Everything was peaceful here. Silent, but not dead. It felt... warm. And soft, although he wasn't touching anything. He let out a sigh that felt like letting go of eons of weight. 

Without a truly conscious thought his optics came online. And Starscream awoke. 

 

_So I have left the living plane._ It wasn't a remorseful thought. In truth Starscream almost felt relief. After vorns of fighting, he didn't... have to anymore. It was such a foreign concept that he simply hung there, staring off into space. Was it really over? 

Starscream looked down on himself. None of the injuries he should have sustained were apparent. A shiver went up and down his spine, the memory was hazy, but the Predicons had been vicious.

_And they had every right to be._ Thought Starscream mournfully, remembering how he had treated them. More unwanted memories made themselves known. Griping the sides of his helm Starscream vented slowly, trying to calm himself. Why had he done that? He'd sworn he'd never become what he hated most. Yet he had treated the Predicons exactly how-

Starscream hissed and viciously cut off the line of thought, sinking into himself. Suddenly the wispy world he floated in seemed cold and unfriendly.Guilt churned inside his fuel pump, his venting picked up and he curled in on himself. Memories mixed with his former Commander and himself rushed through his CPU. 

Starscream let out a keen from his vocalizer and gritted his denta. He knew how to deal with this, struggling to gain control over his vents, he tried to remember how to calm down. The second in command of the Decepticon army was not allowed to succumb to a panic attack.

Starscream whipped around as a servo suddenly touched his shoulder plate. Frenzied optics met a pair of red. A pair the exact same shade as his. Starscream's venting hitched as he stared at the owner of the calm optics. 

"Skywarp..." He breathed. Starscream's arm seemed to move by itself, his servo ghosting over the features of his former trine mate. His spark ached, it had been so long.

Another figure joined his brother, this time blue highlighted by red. A sob caught in the back of Starscream's throat. 

Thundercracker stepped forward and encircled his trine leader in his arms. "Welcome home." He whispered. 

 

Even after being reunited with his trine, Starscream felt like he was drifting. Often he would stare off into space for cycles, plagued with feelings of missing _something_. Frustrated he would leave the plane of space he shared with his brothers and float around Cybertron. It was an otherworldly experience to watch his fellow Cybertronians. None of them seemed to be able to see or hear him, and physical barriers were no longer a problem.

His trine mates would often accompany him on his visits to the planet’s surface. On others occasions they would show him the many different pockets of space that seemed to consist of the afterlife. 

Today however Starscream was alone as he ventured across Cybertron. Skywarp had discovered a rather pretty plane of space that was perfect for flying. Thundercracker had opted to go with the purple flyer in hopes of meeting some more seekers taking advantage of the ideal skies.

Starscream didn't mind, he could always visit the 'bubble' as Skywarp liked to call it, another time. But something kept tugging him back to his home planet.

_Perhaps I'm meant to haunt this place._ Mused the grey flyer as he watched the construction of a new building. _That would be entertaining. Be good, or the ghost of STARSCREAM will get you!_ Starscream chuckled at the thought. 

**Is that what you would wish?**

Starscream gave a short gasp and whirled around, seeing no one he flicked his wings up defensibly. Optics narrowed.

**Relax my child. Nothing can harm you now.**

A strange calm filled Starscream's spark. He vented softly and lowered his wings. An idea dawned and his optics widened slightly "Are you who I think you are?" He spoke to the open air.

**Very likely.** A sense of amusement seemed to fill the air.

Starscream crossed his legs but remained elevated, so that he was floating a few feet about the ground. "Well then" He stated. "Do I... get to see you?" The seeker shifted uncomfortably. "I don't like just talking to nothing like this."

A chuckle seemed to fill his CPU and then a shimmering started up in front of him. Curious Starscream watched as a being formed in the air. At the end of the process, a large Cybertronian stood facing him. He seemed to emanate a golden glow and radiate peace. There was no doubt in Starscream's CPU that this was Primus.

An unexpected rush of shame filled the floating seeker. What had he been thinking? He didn't deserve to speak to Primus. Let alone _see_ him. Primus was the embodiment of good and he was, well a Decepticon. Not only that, but the Second in Command. He had committed countless trespasses over the course of his lifetime.

**You think you are unique in this aspect?**

Starscream gave a start of surprise and turned to regard the mech in front of him.

**Your brothers were both Decepticons, so were many others of my children. And yet they have not been denied.**

"Well yes, but-" Starscream cut himself off. Struggling to voice his thoughts. Dropping his gaze to his lap he continued in a hushed tone. "I don't understand how you, they could just accept me." Upon being reunited with his brothers, Starscream had been perplexed by the lack of hard feelings. Over the course of the war he had distance himself from his trine. Even going so far as to shut them out from his bond.

**And why did you do that?**

Starscream winced. The gentle voice seemed to pierce his very spark at times. "I was trying to protect them." He whispered. "Once I was a known traitor they couldn't be associated with me, or else Megatron would go after them. Or worse they would go after Megatron."

In the beginning his brothers had tried to get him to explain his sudden turn against their leader. How could he explain that he was doing what needed to be done? They didn't see the slow degrading that was happening. They didn't understand that he was still loyal in his own way. And even if they did know, it would only put them in danger. So he had pushed them away, letting them believe he was the arrogant ambitious fool everyone thought he was.

The hardest thing was hiding how much it hurt. The blows, the words spat into his face, but he'd gotten up every day and played the charade. Content in the knowledge that he was a least protecting his trine. 

And then Skywarp had died. The resulting spark break had been agony. And when Thundercracker offlined later on in the war, Starscream had nearly followed him. It wasn't uncommon for sparks suffering from spark break to succumb and flicker out. Perhaps he'd simply been too stubborn or afraid to show weakness. But he'd pushed through and refused to gutter out. Only letting his true pain be shown in the privacy of his quarters.

A chocked sound erupted from his vocalizer as Starscream tried to keep his emotions under control.

A feeling of warmth immediately envelope him. **Do not be distressed my child. Your brothers understand and forgave any trespasses long ago. They have watched and wished to express such for a long time.**

"But... I don't... I don't understand!" Starscream bust out. Servos waving, trying to express his frustration. "I know what they've said but, how could they? ... After everything I did." It was an old conversation, one he'd had many times upon arriving and finding his brothers. Each time they assured him that all was behind them now. But still Starscream found it difficult to comprehend.

**Perhaps you need to experience it for yourself, to truly accept what you have been given.**

A look of confusion crossed Starscream's features as he looked up at the golden mech in front of him. "What do you mean?" He inquired. 

The landscape in front of him changed and the planet's surface blurred under him.Like changing channels on a vid-screen, a new scene presented itself to him. Starscream whirled to stare in disbelief at his creator. "No." He hissed vehemently. "I will not." 

**The choice is yours**. Was all the response he got before the figure in front of him faded. Leaving him alone with his former Commander. 

 

Starscream had left almost immediately after Primus had disappeared. Traveling through the different planes to find the bubble his brothers occupied. Once he found the right one, he discovered that even the perfect conditions did little to relax him. He located Thundercracker drifting lazily while Skywarp spun loops around him. Upon seeing his trine he felt his spark calm slightly. Slowing he matched pace with Thundercracker, flying in gentle circles. Skywarp, noticing his trine leader, ceased his antics and dropped into place beside him. 

"What's up Screamer?" The playful bot inquired. Bumping wings gently with his brother.

Starscream remained silent, mulling over things in his head. He could feel his brothers concern over their bond. Although they waited patiently, Skywarp a little less so, for him to make up his mind. Even after rejoining his brothers many cycles ago, he still found it difficult to confide in them. Being vorns out of practice and unused to a caring audience. 

Cycling through his vents, he spoke. "I met Primus today."

Neither of his brothers registered surprise through their bond. Then again Starscream hadn't been expecting them to, Primus was no longer a mystery to the dead.

"He said..." Starscream continued, moving on to the harder part. "He wants me to talk to Megatron." 

A jolt went through the shared bond and then anger. Both Skywarp and Thundercracker sharing their thoughts on the former leader of the Decepticons. Having both learned the extent of what their brother had gone through. 

Thundercracker shifted focus back onto his brother, sensing the turmoil swirling in his spark. "Why would he want that?" He asked, sending warmth across the bond. 

Starscream sent a grateful pulse over to his brother before answering. "He thinks it will help me." He sent something akin to a shrug through the bond. "Him being Primus, he's probably right."

"Do you want to?" Skywarp piped up. 

Starscream shifted his flight pattern slightly as he thought. His brother’s unconsciously following suit. 

"It might help you get closure." Thundercracker suggested. And Starscream agreed silently. "Perhaps we could try and see." He decided. 

 

It wasn't difficult to find Megatron. The ex-commander was searching among ruins that Autobots had yet to get to. Starscream waited for feelings of satisfaction upon seeing his commander lowered to scavenging. But the feelings didn't come. Instead a familiar cold sensation settled in his fuel tank. Thundercracker rested a supporting hand on his shoulder plate, while Skywarp stood guardedly beside him, his arms folded. 

"You ready?" Asked Thundercracker. Starscream raised his wings and nodded. It was now or never.

Starscream stepped forward. He wasn't sure exactly how Megatron would see him, as he was invisible to the rest of the world. But he figure that Primus would arrange something. 

An odd weight seemed to settle on him. It wasn't uncomfortable, he simply felt... solid. Starscream decided to interpret this as proof he was now visible and continued forward.

He stopped a few feet away from the grey mech, watching silently as the warlord sifted through the rubble.

 

Megatron stilled, his servos resting on a scrap of metal. A strange aura seemed to sweep over him, straightening he scanned the area around him. Nothing seemed to be amiss yet the feeling wouldn’t leave. Scowling he turned around. 

There was a clang as the piece of scrap metal hit the ground, having fallen from limp fingers. Skywarp chuckled at the shocked expressing on the warlord’s face. 

Megatron tensed, here was his treacherous second in command. What could he possible want? _Perhaps he come crawling for help. Primus knows he couldn’t survive long by himself._ Megatron smirked at the thought. It would be just like his second to come begging for aid.

Skywarp drifted forward. “Hey Screamer, do you think he can see us?” He asked, waving a servo in front of Megatron’s face. 

“I don’t think so.” Starscream replied. Regarding Megatron’s optics, which remained fixed on his own. “He can see you though.” Thundercracker stated. Making a grab at Skywarp, who was busy amusing himself by sticking his servo through Megatron’s appendages. 

Confusion clouded the warlord’s mind as he stared at the seeker. What had the flyer meant by that? _He was always crazy, maybe he’s made a habit of talking to thin air._ Yet part of him knew Starscream rarely acted without reason. But then why speak nonsense?

The back of his CPU waved to get his attention. Absentmindedly he acknowledged it while sizing up the smaller mech in front of him. His processor stalled slightly and the back of his CPU settled down when he finally realized that Starscream was somewhat transparent. 

_Hologram maybe?_ He reasoned. Yet, how would Starscream have the resources to project such a thing? And why? 

Starscream shifted uncomfortably and folded his arms behind his back. “As you’ve probably surmised, I am offline.” The grey flyer’s optics flickered up to Megatron’s for a brief moment before deviating to the right. 

Megatron let out a bark of a laugh. “Do you really expect me to believe that Starscream?” Megatron crossed his arms in front of his chassis. “Tell me, are you holed up somewhere, too afraid to show your true face?”

Thundercracker growled and Skywarp’s wings flicked up in agitation, but otherwise Starscream’s brothers let him deal with his foe. Although their bond was overflowing with support. 

Starscream’s brow furled, ignoring the insult. He would need to convince Megatron of his ‘other worldliness’ before he could proceed at all. 

Megatron walked closer to examine his second. “I do have to congratulate you on the quality of the hologram. Surely you could not have manufactured this yourself. Did you scavenge it perhaps?”

Starscream huffed in irritation. “I’m not a hologram Megatron, neither am I some creation of your CPU, I’m simply… a ghost to put it one way.”

Megatron raised an optic ridge and regarded his second skeptically. 

“Oh for Primus sake!” Starscream burst out. “You fought off Unicron himself, why is it so hard to believe I’ve come from some sort of afterlife?”

Megatron growled. “As I recall, you were not there for that battle." Starscream’s optics light up slightly.“There you have it. How would I know of that if I was still online?” 

Megatron scowled. “I know you’ve read the ship’s logs Starscream.” 

The grey flyer vented in frustration. “Yes of course I did, but that..." Inspiration hit and Starscream smirked. "That doesn't explain how I know what Optimus said to you!” 

Starscream sat back in satisfaction as a look of surprised briefly passed over his leader’s face plates.

“He said ‘Where are we Megatronus?’” Starscream finished. “And that’s why you brought him back to the ship.” Starscream glance up at Megatron.

An unreadable expression rested on Megatron’s face. The grey flyer shuffled nervously and regarded the warlord wearily. There was no telling how his former Commander would react. In retrospect, perhaps he shouldn’t have mentioned that incident. Anything dealing with the Autobot leader seemed to be a bit touchy with the older mech. 

In truth Starscream hadn’t meant to stumble upon that moment. It had been simple scientific curiosity that had lead him to wonder how Unicron had become the Earth’s core. As time was no longer an issue, he’d seen the whole lifespan of Earth, from before life had even formed to present day. And of course in doing so he’d tripped over an unexpected exchange between his Master and the Autobot Commander. 

“And is Optimus Prime in your afterlife, as you call it?” Megatron’s optics were hard and Starscream felt a shiver run up his back struts. He nodded. “Yes, he is. Although we don’t cross paths very often.”

Megatron uncrossed his arms and let them rest by his side. Although his expression didn’t soften. “Alright Starscream, you’ve convinced me. What do you want? I assume you don’t make a habit of popping in existence just for fun.” 

Starscream’s spark clenched. Now came the hard part. Venting to calm himself he snapped his optics up to meet those of his commanders.

“Did you mean what you said?" He blurted. "Back then by the well of Allsparks, when you made your grand speech, did you mean what you said?”

Slightly taken back by the abrupt turn in the conversation, Megatron remained silent for a few seconds.Starscream took the opportunity to continue, seeing as his audience had no choice in the matter.

“Because I for one, am not so sure. How could you change just like that? Do you really expect me to believe that?” Starscream finished, echoing his commanders words. 

Megatron’s optics narrowed. “You have no idea what it was like to be trapped and tortured in my own mind. You know _nothin_ g of the suffering I endured.”

Skywarp, having taken a seat on a nearby outcropping of metal, chocked and glanced over at his trine leader. 

Starscream was practically radiating fury. 

Tentatively Skywarp reached over the bond. _Remember, he doesn’t know. He doesn’t understand._ Starscream grudgingly agreed before turning his attention back to their ex-commander. 

“You think I know nothing of suffering?” Starscream spoke carefully, optics narrowed. “I know more than you would think, _commander_.”

“What, did Unicron invade your mind too?” Megatron scoffed, folding his arms once again.

“No, but I lived under you!” Starscream exclaimed taking a step forward, his wings hiked up on his back.“Living under your fist was torture enough.” 

Megatron snarled and pushed away the wave a guilt that assaulted him. “Don’t blame me for your own mistakes Starscream.” He spat. “I am hardly accountable for what happens after you try to kill me.”

Starscream clenched his fists and glared at his commander. “And why do you think I’d go so far?”

Megatron met his gaze. “Pray tell Starscream.” 

Starscream scowled but obliged, folding his arms before starting.

“Do you remember the first time you hit me?” He inquired. Seeing the blank look Megatron gave him he continued. “You thought I was an Autobot traitor. I wasn’t.”

Megatron raised an optic ridge. 

“I wasn’t.” Starscream insisted. “I was still the fresh recruit that was trying to impress you.” Starscream smirked. “Well, I have to thank you for waking me up from _that_ fantasy. After the incident, I started to realize you were becoming no different from the people we were fighting.”

Starscream began to pace, gesturing with his servos as he spoke. “What was I supposed to do with a slipping commander? I had a trine to protect and I couldn’t go to the Autobots, not after what the Senate did to Vos. Yet here I was stuck in the middle of a war, with a leader growing more and more insane!”

Megatron opened his mouth to protest but Starscream continued without missing a beat. 

“You were becoming ruthless and careless, outlining battle plans that were nearly impossible. And then exploding when things didn’t go as planned.” Starscream whirled to face his commander, optics bright and hard. “ _That’s_ why I started acting up in meetings. Because you refused to listen any other way!” 

“You cannot tell me all your intentions were honorable!” Megatron snapped. “You ripped the very thing keeping me alive from my core!”

Starscream gave him an aghast look. “You plunged Dark Energon into your _spark chamber._ Did you even know what kind of repercussions that could have? No! You didn’t! When I tested it, my systems showed multiple negative effects!”

Starscream was in full rant mode. Although for the first time in quite a while Megatron was actually listening to what the seeker was illustrating. 

“You claim to have been able to control the dark energon because you were ‘strong’.” Starscream continued. “But did you even stop to think that maybe Unicron was using you? What if you _had_ brought that army of dead through the Spacebridge, and then suddenly lost control of them?”

Starscream’s optics flashed. “I read the reports, you could hear Unicron’s spark beat in your mind! And even after that you decided that it would be a good idea to inject dark energon into the ship’s engines. Which was very stupid by the way.”

Skywarp’s jaw dropped and he glance over at Thundercracker. “Wow TC, he’s really letting him have it isn’t he?” Thundercracker nodded, optics never straying from the mechs in front of him. Although he couldn’t help the small grin that found it's way onto his face plates. 

“And when you deserted your post?” Megatron growled. “Care to explain that one Starscream?”

Starscream made an effort to calm himself as he turned to face his commander. “I thought you were going to kill me.” He stated, his optics hard.

Something cold hit Megatron’s spark, but Starscream wasn’t finished yet. 

“You were growing more and more violent. Often lashing out without being provoked.” Starscream fidgeted slightly. “I thought perhaps if I left for a while you would calm down.” 

“Even if what you say is true, I had no way of knowing your loyalties.” Megatron retorted, refusing to acknowledge that he was trying to convince himself, as well as the seeker in front of him. “You deserved what you got.”

Starscream exploded.

“NO!” He shrieked, his optics blazing, wings spread and raised in agitation. “Don’t you DARE tell me that!" He clenched his fists and glared daggers at his ex-commander. "I thought I did.Oh yes, for a long time I was convinced I deserved everything you dished out. It took me till now to realize that maybe, I needn’t have been your personal stress reliever!” 

Starscream actually raised a few inches off the ground he was so angry. “There are many was to punish a subordinate.” He snarled. “You belittled and beat me in front. Of. The. Crew. Do you have any idea what impact that had? All of the sudden I was a joke of a commander. My orders were taken as suggestions, or disregarded completely.” Starscream’s wings vibrated, remembering the humiliation he’d faced on a daily basis.

“And do you know what that did? It made my plans fail. Starting the cycle all over again. Simple because you were a tyrant who felt the need to dominate everything regardless of-”

Starscream crumpled in on himself, wings lowered and optics squeezed shut. His arms out in front of him as if creating a shield. 

Megatron froze, staring at the cringing flyer. The only sound was Starscream’s sharp intakes. 

Megatron’s optics traveled up to his raised servo. A sick feeling filled his fuel tank and he dropped his arm, stumbling back a step from the cowering seeker. 

How had it come to this? Megatron couldn’t even remember consciously raising his arm to strike his second. It had seemed to jump up by itself. 

His mind reeled, and he failed to notice Starscream cautiously lowering his arms to stare at him.

Megatron _had_ meant what he said by the Allspark. While being tormented under Unicron’s dominion, the suffering had torn away the bitter, cruel exterior he had built himself. Revitalizing memories that had long been buried. Memories of a mech he had once been, a gladiator under the heel of the oppressor, hoping for something better. The resulting shame and horror at what he had become had been almost too hard to bear.

Perhaps that was why he’d been so hostile when Starscream had first appeared. Starscream was the living embodiment of what he had become. Even if in this case, Starscream had already met his eternal rest. 

Yet, just now, he’d almost fallen back into the rut he’d built himself. Was there really no way for him to shed the tyrant warlord that he had created?

He ran a servo over his face plate. Dragging up memories from the past. 

Starscream hadn’t started out trying to kill him, as he had mentioned Starscream had started acting up in meetings, questioning orders and troop movements. That should have been a red flag right there, Starscream was sharp, he could pick apart a battle plan and find the weak spot in seconds. The seeker was too smart to say things for no reason. Yet instead of listening or at least questioning Starscream privately about his misconduct, Megatron had taken the easy way out and punished the seeker for trying to better his plans. 

And it had simply gotten worse from there. 

How must Starscream have felt, when Megatron had disbanded the Decepticons? All of the sudden every sacrifice the seeker had ever made had being thrown away, without his leader even acknowledging them. 

Megatron suddenly understood what needed to be done in order to truly turn a new leaf and change who he was. 

Turning away from the flyer he cast his optics to the ground.

“Starscream I-” The words chocked in his throat but he pushed on. It was time to face his demons. 

“I was wrong to treat you the way I did.”

Starscream’s vents stalled and his processor fought to keep from crashing.

_What is happening?_

His brothers, who had surged forward protectively, shared his surprise as they stared at the former Decepticon leader. 

“You were right about me.” Megatron continued, shaking his helm. “I let the war get to my head. I cannot justify all my actions, as I’m sure no one can.”

Starscream nodded unconsciously.He knew all too well how easy it was to rationalize ones actions in the spur of the moment, only to realize afterwards the flaws and repercussions such actions might have. 

Megatron clasped his servos behind his back, still gazing across the landscape, away from a certain seeker. “I can’t fix everything I did. Even though I disbanded the Decepticons, I am certain that splinter groups will arise.” Megatron’s optics flickered over Starscream’s. “And there are some scars that last for eternities.”

Starscream was sure that he’d blown a fuse somewhere, regardless of being a ghost. This was Megatron speaking, maybe he had a screwed up circuit and was hallucinating. 

_But it’s not much different from what he said at the Well..._ A thought wiggled into his mind. 

But that... that wasn’t real. This was _Megatron_ , the haunter of his nights, tormentor of his days. 

_He admitted he was wrong._

Thundercracker was getting slightly concerned. Starscream had hardly moved since Megatron had started speaking. He just stood there, staring blankly at the mech in front of him.Without warning a nearly hysterical sense of relief bloomed across the bond. Thundercracker eyed Starscream carefully, he seemed to give himself a shake and refocus on the warlord in front of him.  _No, not a warlord._ Thundercracker corrected. _Just a mech._

Starscream tried to pull himself together. The revelation that Megatron had actually admitted to having made a mistake, more importantly in regards to him, it had rocked him to his very core. 

Nothing Starscream could have done would have prepared him for what came next. Just as he was getting a grip on things, Megatron uttered three words that flipped the world as he knew it on it's head. 

“I’m sorry Starscream.”

Megatron met the gaze of his second and held it. He was determined to see this through, regardless of what happened next.

Starscream was meanwhile trying to remember how the CPU connected to the vocalizer.Not that he could have thought of anything to say at the moment. 

Megatron had to actually push away the urge to fidget. Forget leading an army, this was the hardest thing he had ever done.

Skywarp and Thundercracker shared a look and Skywarp waved a servo in front of Starscream’s optics. “Screamer? I think we’re going to need to answer him at some point...”

Megatron was growing uncomfortable, Starscream had yet to respond to his statement, and Megatron was not sure how to proceed. “I understand if you can’t accept my apology.” He shifted his stance so that he was facing the seeker again. “I know I can’t fix what I’ve done, but my intentions are sincere.”  

Like a ship finding the eye of the storm, Starscream rose out of his muddled thoughts and studied his leader in front of him. Drawing his wings up and squaring his shoulders Starscream, looked Megatron in the optics. 

“You want to fix what you did?” Starscream confirmed. 

Megatron nodded carefully, unsure where this was going. 

Starscream felt strangely serene, as if a tight cord that had been wrapped around his spark, had been cut away.

“Okay.” 

Megatron blinked and Skywarp made an odd sound in the back of his vocalizer. 

Starscream vented and folded his arms.“It might take me a while, but to be honest, I’m tired of being bitter. I’m tired of being scared and I’m tired of holding on to the past.” Starscream’s wings fluttered self consciously as he spoke.

“So yes, I will accept your apology.” Thundercracker smiled and his brother continued. “But it doesn’t end with me you know.”

Megatron peered at Starscream with a questioning look. “You said there will be splitter groups, and you’re right, there will undoubtedly be Decepticons still trying to fight.” Starscream went on. 

“If you really want to help repair the damage the war has caused to our planet, I suggest you find a way to deal with those groups.”

Megatron looked thoughtful as he considered Starscream’s words. 

“And, I don’t know,” Starscream shrugged. “But I’m sure Bumblebee would appreciate the help.” Starscream missed the surprised look on Megatron’s face because the solidness he’d been feeling suddenly began to recede. 

“I think,” said Starscream looking up, “That it’s time for me to go.”

Megatron nodded and watched until the seeker faded completely from sight.

 

Starscream sat quietly, watching a small turbo fox play among the wire reeds. It had been several cycles since he had spoken to Megatron, and the resulting peace had been remarkable. Starscream smiled softly as a familiar presences filled the space beside him.

“Hello,” He greeted. “Come to check on me have you?”

Primus had a pleased expression on his face as he settled himself next to Starscream. **I always keep an optic on my creations.** He replied.

Starscream leaned back and spread his wings to catch the wind. “Yes, I suppose you do. Which is why I was hoping you wouldn’t mind allowing me one final visit.” 

**Ah? And who would you be planning on visiting?**

“I was thinking of paying a visit to my former medic, just to see how he’s doing.” Starscream rubbed the back of his neck, looking down. “Oh, and I had a thought, why not let Optimus talk to Megatron? It might help him.” Starscream shrugged slightly embarrassed.

Primus smiled. **I don’t see how that would be a problem. Although I do believe, a certain wrecker would like to speak with you before you pay that visit.** Primus stood up.

**And, I would like Soundwave to be let out of that parallel universe.** Primus's voice seemed to dip deeper until it was almost a  protective growl.

Starscream smirked and nodded before transforming and shooting off until he was a single bright spot in the night sky.

Primus smiled as he watched the seeker disappeared into the horizon. He turned and continued on his way, content that one of his creations had a last been able to find peace. 

 

    
          
        



End file.
